


Let's Get Nailed

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [145]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Dean is annoying, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s08e02 What's Up Tiger Mommy?, Humor, M/M, Spandex, Thor's Hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes the idea of Sam using Thor's Hammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Nailed

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 2 What's Up Tiger Mommy?

"I held Thor's Hammer."

"Holy shit, no way."

"Yeah."

"What's you do with it?"

"I hit some guys in the face."

"What happened to them?"

"What you do mean? They died."

"I know, but I mean, was there lightning, or..."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah there was lighting. The guys disappeared after I hit them. It was also heavy as fuck."

"I bet it was. Who'd you hit?"

"The auction dude and the guy who bought the Hammer."

"Five-eighths-of-a-virgin guy?"

"Yeah."

"You know, you kind of look like Thor."

"Why would you even make that connection?"

"Your long hair."

"It's not that long!"

"Yes it is."

"You're comparing me to a guy who wears spandex with armor on it and a cape!"

"Mmm, you in spandex."

"Don't look at me like that. It's weird."

"I wish you still had the Hammer."

"...Why?"

"'Cause then you could nail me!"

"No thank you."


End file.
